that xx
by shinkirara
Summary: jung yunho harus berusaha memisahkan namja cantik pujaannya sekaligus guru private kesayangannya dari seorang namja yang tak pernah bisa mencintainya/ berhasilkan usaha yunho mendapatkan namja cantik itu?/ chap 2 update...
1. Chapter 1

**Title: that xx**

**Rate: T-M**

**Genre: romance, dan silahkan tambahkan yang lainnya!**

**Pair:...**

**Disc: Pair milik diri mereka masing-masing and this story is mine**

**Warning: boyxboy, yaoi , alur gaje, miss ty banyak, terinspirasi dari lagunya GD that xx and sebuah manga yang pernah aku baca yang lupa judulnya. :D**

**Chap: 1of...?**

**DLDR...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

" MWO... aku harus menjadi guru privatenya eomma..? lalu bagaimana dengan kuliahku?" namja cantik pemilik mata doe indah itu mulai melancarkan protesnya ketika sang eomma mengatakan kalau dirinya akan menjadi seorang guru private seorang siswa sma anak dari teman arisan eommanya.

" yaa...kau khan bisa atur waktumu jae, lagipula anaknya pintar dan kau hanya perlu mengawasinya saja, sepertinya karna ada game dan komik di kamarnya dia menjadi sedikit malas . kau tahu khan kalau ujian akan di langsungkan sebentar lagi.. eommanya hanya takut kalau dia tidak lulus dan tidak bisa mendapatkan tempat kuliah yang bagus jae, jadi tolong lah... bukankah itu artinya uang jajanmu akan bertambah." jelas eommanya panjang lebar

" arraseo.. eomma... eomma sekarang joongie sudah memiliki kekasih namanya choi seunghyun, dia sangat tampan dan joongie mencintainya" jaejoong menceritakan namja yang sudah mengambil hatinya itu, eomma jaejoong sudah tahu kalau anaknya seorang gay, tapi sang eomma menerima pilihan jaejoong karna baginya yang penting anaknya bahagia. eomma yang pengertian ya?

" asalkan dia tidak menyakiti joonieku yang manis ini, eomma tak akan pernah menghalanginya" kata sang eomma sambil mengelus puncuk kepala jaejoong dengan lembut.

jaejoong mulai berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya, membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang berwarna baby blue miliknya, memeluk bantal hello kitty dan memejamkan matanya mengingat hari sudah sangat larut.

.

.

.

.

" di sini ya alamatnya... " gumam jaejoong sambilmelihat sebuah kertas yang ada di genggamannya yang berisikan alamat dari calon muridnya. jaejoong mulai memencet bel yang menempel manis di samping pintu besar itu. tampak seorang maid membukakan pintu depan rumah dan membungkuk di hadapan jaejoong

" anda ingin mencari siapa nona?" tanyanya ramah

" ehhhmmm... begini kim jaejoong inmida ,apakah nyonya jung ada di rumah? ... MWO nona.. aku ini namja!" katanya lagi begitu sadar panggilan pelayan itu kepadanya

" oh.. maafkan saya tuan.. silahkan masuk sepertinya nyonya sudah menunggu anda di ruang keluarga" pelayan itu menuntun jaejoong menuju ruangan tempat nyonya rumah itu berada

" permisi nyonya... tuan kim sudah ada di sini" sang pelayan membungkuk dan meninggalkan seorang wanita paruh baya dan seorang namja cantik di dalam ruangan itu

" emmm... kim jaejoong imnida nyonya jung, aku di sini karna eommaku bilang kalau nyonya ingin aku menjadi guru private anak anda" jelas jaejoong

" tidak usah formal begitu jaejoong, aku dan eommamu sudah berteman sejak lama. jadi jangan sungkan di sini" sang nyonya jung tersenyum ramah kepada jaejoong.

jaejoong membalas senyuman nyonya jung " dimana anak anda...emmmm ?"

" panggil saja ahjumma" kata nyonya jung ketika menyadari raut wajah jaejoong yang kebingungan

"Ahhh... yaaa dimana anak anda ahjumma?"

"ilantai atas, kamarnya nomer dua dari tangga, pintu bewarna coklat. kau bisa naik sendiri khan joongie... oh ya nama anak itu jung yunho"

jaejoong mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kmar lantai atas, pikirannya terisi dengan bayangan seorang anak yang memakai kaca mata tebal dengan rambut yang tertata rapi

CKLEEK...

jaejoong membuka pintu kamar yang di maksud " ahhh...aanghhh...ahhhh faster...ahhhh" jaejoong mendengar suara desahan yang berasal dari dalam ruangan. dia mulai memasuki kamar yang gelap itu, kamar yang hanya di sinari oleh cahaya televisi yang sedang menampilkan adegan antara yeoja dan namja yang saling memuaskan nafsu mereka.

CKLEEKK...

KLIK...

jaejoong menoleh kearah pintu yang tertutup dan terkunci, di depan pintu itu tampak seorang namja dengan tubuh yang atletis dan proposional, namja itu mendekati jaejoong membuat jaejoong mundur tanpa menyadari kalau di belakangnya ada sebuah ranjang yang sangat besar.

" siapa kau berani masuk kedalam kamarku" suara bass itu mulai menyapa indra pendengaran jaejoong

" kim jaejoong inmida, apakah kau jung yunho? aku akan menjadi guru privatemu mulai sekarang" jaejoong mulai ketakutan dengan tingkah yunho.

" apa yang akan kau ajarkan padaku?,... bagaimana kalau pelajaran pertamanya adalah..."

BRUKK...

yunho mendorong jaejoong sehingga jaejoong terjatuh di atas ranjang empuknya. yunho menindi tubuh jaejoong membuatnya tak bisa bergerak.

" bagaimana kalau pelajaran pertamanya adalah tentang bagian dalam tubuhmu dan tentang bagaimana rasanya ketika juniorku memasuki holemu itu" bisik yunho di telinga kanan jaejoong membuatnya bergidik geli

jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya melotot tak percaya dengan tingkah mesum murid didikannya yang pertama.

"bagaimana... boojaejoongie?" tanya yunho lagi sambil menjilati telinga jaejoong.

"TI...TIIDAAAAKKKK"

TBC...

RnR please...

mian pendek, deep bow, hug and kiss from...

denpasar,16 nov 2013

by shinkirara


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: that xx**

**Rate: T-M**

**Genre: romance, dan silahkan tambahkan yang lainnya!**

**Pair: Jung Yunho (18), Kim Jaejoong (23), Choi seunghyun (24)**

**Disc: Pair milik diri mereka masing-masing and this story is mine**

**Warning: boyxboy, yaoi , alur gaje, miss ty banyak, terinspirasi dari lagunya GD that xx and sebuah manga yang pernah aku baca yang lupa judulnya. :D**

**Chap: 1of...?**

**DLDR...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

" Ti...TTTTIIIDDAAAAAKKKK"

BRUK...

BRAK...

PRANK...

Jaejoong mendorong dada Yunho dan membuatnya jatuh dengan tidak elitnya "HUUUAAA... YAA... Hentikan. kau bisa melukai wajah tampanku ... HEII..." Dan Jaejoong dengan semangat melempari Yunho dengan semua barang yang bisa dijangkau oleh tangannya, pertama tama memang bantal yang empuk yang menjadi sejantanya setelah itu jam weker, remote control, boneka beruang, buku,bahkan sampai vas bungapun tak luput dari jangkauan Jaejoong.

"YAAA... hentikan, turunkan benda itu... kau ingin membunuhku apa." teriak Yunho ketika melihat jaejoong mengangkat sebuah vas besar yang terbuat dari kaca, padahal kepalanya sudah sedikit membiru karna lemparan jam yang tepat sasaran " OKE...OKE aku tak akan menyentuhmu tapi turunkan benda itu ya?" Yunho masih terus mencoba merayu Jaejoong agar menurunkan benda itu.

"hah...haahh...Kau janji..." tanya Jaejoong di sela kegiatannya mengambil napas, ternyata capek juga melempari semua benda yang ada di kamar yunho. Jaejoong dengan tatapan curiganya terus memandangi yunho dan menurunkan vas itu dari tangannya.

"kau ini,...haahhhh, lihatlah kamarku sudah seperti kapal pecah.! aduhh... kepalaku sakit, ini semua gara-gara kau, kenapa mesti melempari semua barang-barang hah.."

" MWO...salahku, bukankah kau yang mulai menyerangku? Dasar BERUANG MESUM " teriak Jaejoong tak kalah keras

"AWWW... sakit sekali." Yunho menyentuh dahinya yang nampak sedikit membiru

" Aduhh... bagaimana ini... hmmmm... yak dimana kotak obatnya?" Jaejoong sedikit khawatir melihat Yunho yang memegangi kepalanya dan meringis kesakitan " di dalam kamar mandi" Jaejoong berlari kekamar mandi yang memang berada di dalam kamar Yunho, dia mengambil saputangannya yang di simpat di balik saku celananya dan membasahinya dengan air dingin.

Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menenteng kotak obat di tangan kanannya lalu duduk disamping yunho, tangannya terjulur untuk menyentuk luka Yunho " Tahan sebentar yaa.." katanya saat mulai membersihkan dahi yunho dengan saputangannya yang basah. Yunho menatap Jaejoong 'dari jarak dekat begini dia terlihat sangat... Cantik' batin Yunho dengan terus menatap wajah Jaejoong terutama bagian bibirnya yang terlihat begitu menggoda.

Jaejoong sudah mengolesi luka yunho dengan obat tapi tangan nakal Yunho dengan berani mengrayangi paha dalam Jaejoong, dengan kesal Jaejoong menekan luka Yunho menggunakan obat tadi.." AWW...AWWWW sakit... sakit... tidak bisakah kau lebih lembut sedikit" Yunho mengaduh kesakitan karna ulah Jaejoong " Salahmu... salah tangan mesummu itu" Jaejoong mengembalikan kotak obat itu ketempat semula.

" HHAAAHHHH... lihatlah semua kekacauan yang kau buat, mana mungkin aku belajar di tempat seperti ini. Kau harus bertanggung jawab" Yunho mulai menyalahkan Jaejoong (lagi)

" kau... haaahhhh lebih baik kau membantuku membersihkan ini semua agar aku bisa mengajarimu dangan lebih cepat. kau sudah merusak rencanaku, kau tau aku akan kencan hari ini.."

" kencan? kencan dengan siapa?" Yunho tampak mulai kecewa dan penasaran dengan ucapan Jaejoong

" Tentu saja dengan namjachinguku, kau pikir aku akan kencan dengan beruang mesum macam kau apa?" JAejoong mengambil semua barang yang tadi di lemparkannya dan menaruhnya di sudut ruangan biarlah nanti Yunho menyuruh pembantunya untuk membersikan semua itu

" Yuppzzz... semua sudah bersih, ayo cepat belajar." Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho dan mendudukannya di depan meja belajarnya " Kau tak boleh malas kalau bersamaku" lanjutnya lagi

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Jaejoong sudah selesai merias dirinya, cantik hanya kata itu yang dapat keluar dari mulut semua orang yang berjalan melewatinya. Jaejoong menunggu bis yang akan mengantarnya ke kampus dan bisa bertemu dengan kekasih yang sangat dicintainya saat ini.

Tak lama waktu yang dibutuhkan agar dia sampai di kampusnya. dengan cepat dia menuju taman belakang tempat seunghyun biasanya duduk bersantai. langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti ketika melihat seunghyun sedang berciuman dengan seorang namja yang dia kenal sebagai Kwon Jiyong. Jaejoong tau kalau Seunghyun biasa bersama dengan Jiyong tapi cinta membutakannya, 'biarlah yang penting cepat atau lambat Seunghyun akan mencintainya' batinnya

" Hyunnie..." panggilnya dan membuat kedua orang yang tengah berciuman itu menoleh kearahnya.

" Aku pergi dulu..." bisik Jiyong

" hati-hati chagie.. temui aku nanti" ucap Seunghyun sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Jaejoong datang mendekat kearah seunghyun " Kau merindukanku?" Seunghyun merangkul bahu Jaejoong dan mengecup pipinya sekilas seolah tak terjadi apa-apa antara dia dan Jiyong tadi. Jaejoong yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya menundukan wajahnya yang memerah karna malu. " aku sangat merindukanmu" katanya sambil membalas kecupan seunghyun.

Seunghyun mendorong tubuh Jaejoong hingga menabrak tembok lalu melumat bibir cherrynya.. Jaejoong dengan wajah yang memerah membalas semua perlakuan Seunghyung dan dengan mudahnya membuka mulutnya agar lidah hangat Seunghyung dapat masuk kedalam mulutnya dan membelai seluruh isi dalam gua hangat itu.

"mmmpppcckkk... ennghhhh... Seung...engghhhh" desahnya di sela lumatan dibibirnya ketika merasakan tangan Seunghyun yang membelai nipplenya dari luar baju yang digunakan Jaejoong

" Sudahhh... mmppphhhh" Jaejoong mendorong pelan dada seunghyun agar berhenti menciumnya " Jam kuliah akan dimulai, aku tak ingin terlambat" lanjutnya lagi saat wajah seunghyun sudah menjauh dari wajahnya. seunghyun menjilat bibir Jaejoong yang tampak sedikit membengkak " masuklah..." Jaejoong meninggalkan Seunghyun dan berlari menuju kelasnya

" aku tak sabar mendapatkan tubuhmu itu Kim Jaejoong.." Seunghyun menyeringai menatap punggung jaejoong yang sudah menjauh.

.

.

.

. Sepulang dari perkuliahannya Jaejoong pulang dengan seunghyun disampingnya dan memeluk pinggangnya. Di gherbang sana tampaklah seorang namja tampan dengan tatapan setajam musangnya menatap iritasi kearah Jaejoong dan seunghyun, Hatinya seakan hancur ketika melihat Jaejoong dengan beraninya mencium pipi seunghyun di depan semua orang. Yahh salahkan Kim Jaejoong yang bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, salahkan juga kecantikan Jaejoong yang membuatnya tak bisa berpaling sedikitpun.

" eoh... Yunho-ya, kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Jaejoong ketika menyadari kalau Yunho berdiri di depan gerbang kampusnya.

" aku menjemputmu... ayo kita kerumahku.." Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong tak lupa menatap Seunghyun dengan sinis " Tunggu dulu.." Jaejoong menghentikan langkah yunho dan melepaskan genggaman tangan yunho

" Chagie aku pergi dulu... Oh ya kenalkan dia Jung Yunho. orang yang menjadi muridku mulai kemarin dan Yunho dia Choi Seunghyun namjachinguku" Jaejoong mengenalkan Yunho kepada Seunghyun dengan maksud agar seunghyun tidak cemburu apabila dia dekat dengan Yunho

Tapi sepertinya tak ada yang mau mengulurkan tangan untuk bisa saling mengenal, hanya tatapan tajam dan meremehkan yang ada saat itu.. " aaahhhhh... kalau begitu ayo pergi Yun. bye Hyunnie" Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho ketika melihat suasana yang suram terjadi di antara mereka.

" kau tidak pulang dengannya?" tanya Jiyong menghampiri Seunghyun dan memeluknya dari belakang

" Tidak... sepertinya akan ada yang menghalangi rencanaku. dan aku harus mempercepat rencana itu" bisiknya dengan seriangai tajamnya. Jiyong mengecup bibir seunghyun " kalau begitu bagaimana kalau malam ini kau habiskan denganku... aku... kedinginan" desah Jiyong di telinga Seunghyun

Jiyong dan Seunghyun meninggalkan kampus itu dengan bergandengan mesra. melupakan tatapan semua orang yang merasa kasihan dengan nasib namja cantik itu.

**TBC...**

**RnR please...**

**BIG HUG AND KISS FROM...**

**Denpasar, 28 nov 2013**

**by shikirara**


End file.
